L'Vehris
L'Vehris was the capital city of the Inc'Radi homeworld and Empire. (Star Trek: Abandoned) Early Years Built thousands of years before its abandonment in the 23rd millennium BCE, the city represented the pinnacle of technological achievement of the Inc'Radi civilisation at the height of their power. From this city, the administration of the entire empire was co-ordinated, as were any military operations within or beyond their borders. The Inc'Radi held the spirituality of their ancestors in high esteem, and as such many buildings were constructed in a way that did not impede events such as the solstice or equinox sunlight falling onto exact spots in the ancient temples. Evacuation Twenty five thousand years ago, the Inc'Radi were waging a war with a fledgling cybernetic race that would one day become known as the Borg. These Borg, while technologically inferior, still had the advantage of massive numbers over the empire, and managed to drive them back to their home system within a few years. The Inc'Radi warship Lantear was one of the first casualties of this new offensive - after limping home, the vessel crashed within L'Vehris itself, marking the beginning of a chain of events that soon led to the fall of the civilisation. Major Enriss Temaga, a distinguished officer in the Vehrian military, was informed by her commander that the government had elected to evacuate the population, rather than fight and lose. Temaga, however, decided to take a force and meet the armada heading for the planet, to give her people time to evacuate. The delay was successful, but every ship bar her own fighter was destroyed. Upon returning to the planet, she found it deserted. As the enemy Hives entered the system, she activated the city's automatic defensive programs before fleeing herself. ("Lost and Found", "The Calm Before the Storm") Re-discovery and Occupation In 2385, a Federation expedition team - led by the same Enriss Temaga, now a Starfleet captain - found the city intact and established a base within it. After their starship, , was destroyed, the Borg became aware that an opportunity was presenting itself. With the destruction of the Hive ship they encountered, the expedition knew it was only a matter of time before their enemy showed up to try and take the city again. ("Lost and Found") The first few weeks of occupation yielded many surprises for the joint civilian-military expedition. Deadly incidents with a device akin to a transporter led the crew to be unwary of the city's technology, and an encounter with an Inc'Radi in stasis begged the question of how many more surprises the place held. ("Discoveries", "Nemo") Later that year, a cavern deep beneath the city was found, containing over three thousand inert Borg drones. Though initially assumed dead, the drones reactivated after receiving a signal from a Borg vessel growing within the city. It was only through the timely intervention of the that the expedition avoided assimilation. ("Into Tartarus") Surprises continued cropping up well into 2386. Several weeks after the first siege, a training program was found in a building east of the control tower, consisting of any different holographic scenarios. However, when a competition between the senior staff began, the program malfunctioned, turning itself into a Kobayashi Maru-style situation. The deadly orbs - instruments of the program, designed to test reflexes and marksmanship - escaped the tower, sending the city into lockdown mode; all control interfaces were shut off and the city's shield erected around the area to contain them. Using the city's own weapons and an experimental shuttlecraft, the officers were saved and the offending tower completely destroyed. ("Think Fast") Not long afterward, several unusual crystalline fragments were discovered in a laboratory. These fragments fed off the city's power grid and grew into new Crystalline Entities, which promptly attacked their "captors" and escaped. ("Growth") As the year waned, another incident sent the entire city into chaos. A specific frequency of subspace interference permeated the system, completely disabling the power systems of the city and the Inc'Radi ship Olympus. Another section of the city collapsed during this incident trapping several key scientists, including Dr Carson. ("The Needs of the Many") Under Siege L'Vehris has been the subject of attack several times over its history, most notably from the ancient enemies of the Inc'Radi, the Borg. After many failed attempts to seize the technology for themselves after it was abandoned, the Borg placed a guard within the planet's rings to await the inhabitants' return. Instead of this, however, they witnessed the Beltane and her crew taking up residence. 2385 After the destruction of the primary Hive, a new alliance of Collectives filled the power vacuum and set course for the planet. Arriving almost a year later, the Hives did battle with the city and the pitifully small forces of the expedition, causing critical damage to the USS Adelphi in the process. The intervention of a fleet of Inc'Ranas warships prevented her loss, and together with the Olympus managed to destroy the lead Hive. Playing on the tenuous nature of the alliance, the expedition were able to trick the remaining two Hives into firing on each other, resulting in their mutual destruction. ("Under Siege, parts I and II") 2386 The next attack on the city by the Borg did not have as favourable an outcome. An initial wave of seven Hives, plus a second fleet of many more only days behind them, was dispatched at the behest of Enriss Temaga, who had avoided assimilation a second time and assumed control of a large number of Collectives. ("Second Strike") Two of these Hives were dispatched successfully, but the remaining five were sufficient to severely damage the Olympus and drive the expedition from the city into deep space. ("Divide and Conquer") Current Status The current status of L'Vehris is unknown, though it is assumed the city has been occupied or plundered by the Borg. However, the city has shown a remarkable instinct for self-preservation, and if the past is anything to go by, it will not surrender itself so easily. Category:Star Trek: Abandoned